<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piégé by Evergade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294119">Piégé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade'>Evergade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, old stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En sortant de sa chambre, Cloud sentit bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piégé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En sortant de sa chambre, Cloud sentit bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.</p><p>Il était quelqu'un de très solitaire. Il n'avait pas ou peu d'amis (au grand damne de sa mère) et se plaisait à vivre comme ça. Depuis tout petit, il ne parlait pas trop aux autres. Les gens qui l'abordaient abandonnaient bien vite l'idée, de toute façon, en voyant que le blond ne répondait que par monosyllabes. La seule personne qui avait persisté à lui parler était Zack. Et connaissant le caractère taciturne du blond, Zack ne venait lui parler que lorsqu'il était seul, pour pas que Cloud fuit en voyant ses amis. Cependant il l'avait forcé à sortir et à rencontrer quelques personnes en dehors du lycée. Personnes dont faisait actuellement partie son petit ami, mais passons. Parmi les amis que Zack lui avait présentés, il y avait son frère, et deux ou trois de ses copains. En commençant son ouverture au reste de la race humaine, Zack s'était hissé au rang de meilleur ami du blond, ce qui relevait de l'exploit.</p><p>Malgré l'amitié de Zack, Cloud restait quand même seul au lycée. Et depuis ce week-end, il y avait un groupe dans sa classe qui le regardait bizarrement et qui ricanait sur son passage. Ça c’était toujours plus ou moins fait, mais Cloud avait la sensation que quelque chose de plus que les fois précédentes s'était produit, aujourd'hui.</p><p>Il sortit des toilettes où il se réfugiait le plus souvent en attendant le début des cours, et se dirigea vers sa salle. Les gens sur son passage le montraient ouvertement du doigt et marmonnaient entre eux :</p><p>-C'est lui, t'as vu ?</p><p>-Oh la vache, je me serais planqué à sa place, moi !</p><p>-Il a pas honte, quand même ?</p><p>-Oh le …</p><p>Cloud avança presque en courant vers sa salle de cours. Lorsqu'il arriva devant il voulut aller voir Zack, histoire de voir si c'était un effet de son imagination ou pas, mais celui-ci criait contre un autre élève du nom de Barret qui avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.</p><p>-Mais pourquoi t'a fait un truc comme ça ?</p><p>-Fallait bien que les gens soient au courant... Il est en ''libre service'' alors...</p><p>Un rouquin du nom de Reno intervint :</p><p>-Je suis d'accord avec Zack, tu es allé trop loin cette fois.</p><p>Barret haussa les épaules.</p><p>-M'en fous. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire, hein ? Il va me pleurer dessus ?</p><p>Reno tapa dans l'épaule de Zack pour lui signaler que Cloud arrivait. Zack se tourna vers Cloud et eut un air contrit.</p><p>-Mec, je suis désolé.</p><p>-Pourquoi ?</p><p>Zack regarda derrière l'épaule de Cloud et le blond se retourna.</p><p>Devant lui il y avait une affiche placardée au mur, une affiche qui représentait un jeune homme dans une position des plus... Affriolantes.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce que...</p><p>Il regarda l'image de plus près et constata que le jeune homme, c'était lui. Des rires gras éclatèrent derrière lui mais il ne les entendit pas, trop occupé à regarder l'image.</p><p>-Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...</p><p>Zack s’avança vers lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.</p><p>-Cloud... C'est pas la seule. Tout le lycée en est couvert.</p><p>Cloud le regarda et demanda d'une petite voix :</p><p>-Quoi ?</p><p>Zack, navré lui tendit une autre photo qui le représentait toujours, au sol entrain de satisfaire un homme entre ses jambes. Cloud, mortifié, prit l'image entre ses mains et la regarda.</p><p>-Mais... D'où elles viennent ces photos ?</p><p>Barret, fier de son coup, dit :</p><p>-La prochaine fois, fermes les rideaux de chez toi.</p><p>Zack fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Tu as été trop loin, cette fois !</p><p>-Et tu vas faire quoi, hein ?</p><p>Tout le monde se mit à rire. Pour Cloud, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.</p><p>-POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ?</p><p>Barret fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Comment tu m'parles toi... T'as qu'a arrêté de faire la pute, tiens. Même le gars, il n'a pas montré sa gueule, tellement il avait honte de toi.</p><p>Sans réfléchir, Cloud lui décrocha un uppercut dans la mâchoire ce qui eut le mérite de faire cesser les rires. Barret se releva et attrapa Cloud par le col. Zack intervint.</p><p>-Lâche-le !</p><p>Sans l'écouter, Barret secoua Cloud comme un prunier.</p><p>-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, espèce de sous-merde, hein ? Tu crois que ton ''mec'' va venir te secourir, princesse ? Dans tes rêves.</p><p>Le professeur, sans remarquer les affiches placardées partout ni le fait que deux élèves se battaient, leur demanda de rentrer en cours. Barret lâcha Cloud qui tomba au sol et rentra. Zack l'aida à se relever et ils rentrèrent dans la salle. Comme d'habitude, Cloud se mit devant et Zack vint se mettre à côté de lui.</p><p>-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?</p><p>Zack lui mit la main sur l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort.</p><p>-À la sonnerie, on ira tout décrocher.</p><p>Cloud se passa une main sur les yeux.</p><p>-Il... Il n'a pas le droit... C'est notre vie privée... C'est nos moments à nous... Il n'avait pas le droit de tout me voler comme ça. Il a tout détruit, il rend ça répugnant...</p><p>Zack soupira. Puis sourit.</p><p>-Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai le sentiment que tout va s'arranger.</p><p>Cloud le regarda.</p><p>-Et comment veux-tu que ça s'arrange ?</p><p>Zack sourit.</p><p>-Je te rappelle que mon frère est militaire, et devine quel jour l'armée a décidé de venir intervenir dans la classe ?</p><p>-Oui mais je ne vois pas...</p><p>-Fair et Strife, si mon cours vous ennuie, vous avez le droit de sortir.</p><p>On frappa à la porte. Le professeur soupira et lâcha :</p><p>-Entrez.</p><p>La porte s'ouvrit et trois militaires entrèrent. Il y avait Angeal, le frère de Zack, Genesis, un stratège reconnu et très demandé ainsi que le général Sephiroth, connu et acclamé par tous, dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Le général se tourna vers le professeur.</p><p>-Vous pouvez nous laisser.</p><p>Le professeur commença à protester.</p><p>-Mais on ne m'a pas dit que...</p><p>-Dehors.</p><p>Sephiroth n'eut pas besoin de hausser la voix plus que ça. Le professeur sortit. Les trois militaires se mirent à l'aise.</p><p>-Bon, on va faire la version courte, commença Genesis.</p><p>Sephiroth enleva sa veste et resta en chemise.</p><p>-J'ai cru comprendre, qu'il y a parmi vous, un... Jeune homme... Qui pratique des activités que réprimande la morale.</p><p>Cloud entendit Barret rigoler. Sephiroth sortit une affiche de sa poche. Cloud blanchit en voyant que c'était une des images qui devaient recouvrir les murs du lycée.</p><p>-Ouais, il est là-devant, dit un élève.</p><p>Le regard félin du général tomba sur Cloud. Cloud se leva mais n'osa pas bouger de sa place. Sephiroth s'approcha de Cloud, et se mit devant lui.</p><p>-C'est qui ?</p><p>Barret cru bon de dire :</p><p>-Cloud Strife monsieur.</p><p>-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler, il me semble.</p><p>Genesis et Angeal sourirent, reconnaissant bien leur ami. Sephiroth repris plus doucement tout en regardant Cloud.</p><p>-Qui est-ce qui a placardé ça ?</p><p>Cloud déglutit.</p><p>-C'est moi, dit Barret. Il faut bien que les gens sachent le genre d'activité qu'il pratique.</p><p>Cloud se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.</p><p>-Je n'ai pas fermé les rideaux, la dernière fois...</p><p>Sephiroth soupira.</p><p>-Sortez tous. Sauf toi, ajouta-t-il en regardant Barret.</p><p>Sans demander leur reste, tous les élèves sortirent, excepté Barrett, Zack et Cloud.</p><p>Sephiroth se tourna vers Barret.</p><p>-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es amusé à prendre ce genre de photos et à les afficher sur le lycée ?</p><p>-C'est l'autre espèce de pu...</p><p>Gling. Masamune fut sortie de son fourreau pour venir se placer sous la gorge de Barret.</p><p>-Si tu tiens à la vie, ne finit pas cette phrase.</p><p>Il lui lança un carré de carton.</p><p>-Je suis Général. Un mot de ma part et tu te retrouves au fin fond de la cellule la plus insalubre qui soit à l'autre bout du monde, avec pour seule compagnie des rats. Pas d'eau, pas de repas. Et ce pour la fin de tes jours. Ou sinon, je peux te trancher la tête ici et maintenant, et avant que tu dises quoi que soit, je n'ai aucun problème à le faire. Il suffit que j'aie des soupçons, pour te tuer. Et même si je me trompe, je n'ai aucune réprimande. Je ne fais que mon travail.</p><p>Il s'avança vers Barret, en le tuant du regard.</p><p>-Alors ?</p><p>Barret dégluti.</p><p>-Je vais enlever toutes les affiches.</p><p>-Et ?</p><p>-Je ne recommencerais pas.</p><p>-Bien.</p><p>Il remit son sabre dans son fourreau.</p><p>-Dégages maintenant.</p><p>Barret couru dehors. Angeal soupira.</p><p>-Tu étais obligé de faire ça ?</p><p>-Il l'a mérité, dit Zack. Il est aller trop loin.</p><p>Sephiroth soupira.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas la première fois, je présume.</p><p>Cloud baissa les yeux.</p><p>-Non...</p><p>-Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?</p><p>Zack s'approcha de Cloud et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.</p><p>-C'est frais de ce matin.</p><p>Sephiroth soupira et demanda :</p><p>-Vous pouvez nous laisser ?</p><p>Les trois autres sortirent, laissant Cloud et Sephiroth seuls.</p><p>-Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message.</p><p>-Je ne voulais pas te déranger...</p><p>-Parce que tu crois vraiment que ça m'aurait dérangé de savoir que des photos de nous étaient placardées partout dans ton lycée ?</p><p>-Tu as du travail.</p><p>-Et alors ? Tu passes avant mon travail.</p><p>L'argenté lui caressa la joue.</p><p>-Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?</p><p>Cloud le regarda dans les yeux.</p><p>-Tu as honte de moi ?</p><p>Le plus vieux écarquilla les yeux.</p><p>-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Qui t'a dit ça ?!</p><p>Cloud baissa les yeux et Sephiroth comprit.</p><p>-C'est l'autre, hein ?</p><p>Il soupira.</p><p>-Pourquoi tu t’obstines à l'écouter ?</p><p>Il lui tendit l'image.</p><p>-S'il a que ça à faire de sa vie, étaler celles des autres parce que la sienne est trop minable, il est vraiment trop.... Bref. Ne pers pas ton temps à écouter ses conneries.</p><p>Il le prit dans ses bras.</p><p>-Oublie ça.</p><p>Il l'embrassa. Cloud eut l'impression de perdre pied. Il mit son visage dans son cou.</p><p>-Ça fait tellement mal. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire.</p><p>Sephiroth lui caressa tendrement le dos.</p><p>-Ça va passer.</p><p>-La façon dont il a présenté ça... J'avais l'impression d'être...</p><p>-Ne finit pas cette phrase.</p><p>Sephiroth releva le visage de Cloud et le tint bien fermement.</p><p>-Tu n'es rien de tout ce qu'il a pu dire. Ces photos n'avaient de toute façon pas à circuler. Notre vie privée ne regarde que nous. À moins que... Ce qu'on fait te gêne ?</p><p>-Quoi ? Non pas du tout !</p><p>Sephiroth sourit.</p><p>-Alors oublie ce qu'il t'a dit.</p><p>Il l'embrassa.</p><p>-Nous mangeons en ville exceptionnellement, pour le déjeuner avec Angeal et Genesis. Je pense qu'il y aura Zack aussi. Tu veux bien te joindre à nous?</p><p>Cloud hocha timidement la tête. Le plus vieux le sera contre lui.</p><p>-N'y pense plus. J'ai une idée pour te faire oublier...</p><p>-De quo...</p><p>Avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, il se retrouva soulevé puis déposé sur le bureau professoral. L'argenté l'embrassa fougueusement.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant ce temps, Angeal et Genesis gardaient la porte.</p><p>-Tu crois qu'ils font quoi? Demanda le roux.</p><p>-Sephiroth doit être entrain de réprimander le gamin, dit Angeal.</p><p>Genesis comprit le double sens de la phrase de l'autre militaire. Ils connaissaient bien leur ami ainsi que Cloud, et se doutaient parfaitement de ce qu'ils pouvaient être entrain de faire et pensaient fortement que ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque forme de réprimande.</p><p> </p><p>Une heure plus tard.</p><p>-Je … ne tiens.... plus....</p><p>Cloud, sous son amant, était rouge de plaisir. Au-dessus de lui, Sephiroth s'activait de plus en plus vite. Il lui releva les jambes, pour avoir un meilleur accès à son antre, le besognant encore plus sauvagement.</p><p>-Tu... tu crois pas.... qu...hin... le prof va vou-vouloir... récupérer...sa salle... oh... à ...un ahhhh... un moment ?</p><p>-On lui offrira un joli spectacle alors...</p><p>Le corps de son amant était couvert de sueur. Il leva une de ses jambes et tout en effectuant ses va-et-viens, il lécha la goutte de transpiration qui se promenait sur sa jambe.</p><p>Il grogna de plaisir en voyant le visage de Cloud se contracter.</p><p>-Je... vais... oh... pas tarder à....à... ahhhh</p><p>Soudain, la porte commença à s'ouvrir et la voix du professeur s'éleva.</p><p>-J'aimerai biens reçu...</p><p>Glin. D'une main Sephiroth envoya Masamune se ficher sur le montant de la porte dans un message qui signifiait «sors si tu tiens à la vie». Le professeur referma la porte.</p><p>-On a failli se faire prendre, dit l'argenté.</p><p>Il n'en fallut pas plus à Cloud pour finir. Sephiroth le regarda, haussant un sourcil, malgré le fait que sous l'effet de l'orgasme, les chairs autour de son sexe se resserrèrent, le faisant venir à son tour. L'argenté regarda le plus jeune s'effondrer sur le bureau. Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement.</p><p>-On va devoir sortir. La pause de midi va commencer.</p><p>Cloud respirait fortement.</p><p>-Laisse-moi juste le temps de récupérer...</p><p>L'argenté sourit et remis de l'ordre dans ces vêtements. Il rhabilla son amant par la même occasion, qui encore dans les vapes, se laissait totalement faire. Il se redressa et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.</p><p>-Alors, tu lui as donné la correction qu'il mérite ? Demanda Genesis avec sourire.</p><p>-Je crois que le message est bien rentré. Votre salle est libre, ajouta Sephiroth à l'intention du professeur.</p><p>L'enseignant, n'osant pas le contrarier, entra et ne fit aucune remarque sur les taches blanches qui ornaient son bureau.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>